A Fathers Touch
by Dreamweaver56
Summary: Eds sick and being as stubborn as he is won't admit it. But what happens when he gets sick in Roy's car?  its kind of sappy, but i enjoyed writing it  rated t for a few words. RoyxEd PARENTAL!
1. A Fathers Touch

"Ed," complained the empty suite of armor, following his brother around like a helpless puppy, "You're sick, you need to stay home today."

Ed sat down at the kitchen table refusing to admit how sick his face showed he was. Sweat beaded his brow and his cheeks were a slight greenish red tint. "No, Al I'm fine, I don't need to stay home."

Al put his hands on his hollow hips. Sometimes, he could be more of a mother than a younger brother. "If you're fine then why did I catch you puking in the bathroom this morning?"

Ed didn't meet his brothers crimson eyes. He actually knew he wasn't fine, he's known for a few days now, but he'd been able to hide it pretty well . . . until Al caught him in the bathroom this morning, puking his guts into the toilet. He had been in there for a few hours, but he had told his brother a few minutes, ten at the most. Still, Ed was going to play this out as long as possible. The less Al worried about him the better.

"I ate something that didn't agree with me last night in the cafeteria."

Al moved his arms from his hips to in front of his chest. In one movement he had turned from an annoyed mother to a hard-headed father. "Ed, you ate the same thing Colonel Mustang and Havoc and everyone else ate! And none of them are sick!"

Just as Ed was about to answer, the sound of a car honk echoed outside of the dorms. Ed stood up and stretched, took a deep breath, but ended up coughing. "That's my ride. M'kay, bye Al, see ya later." And with that, Ed walked out the door before Al could protest anymore.

Once the door had shut, Ed allowed himself to calm down slightly, allowing a part of his I'm-not-sick-at-all façade to slip. He leaned up against the wall and closed his eyes, trying his best to stop the dizziness that had overcome him when he had walked, fairly quickly, out the door. Regaining his composure, Ed began walking down the stairs, noticing, when he got to the bottom, that he was strangely tired and his whole body screamed for a nice soft bed to lie on. But he ignored it and walked on to the car where a tired looking Riza was sitting.

"Good Morning, Ed." She said, with her sweet voice. Sometimes she reminded Ed so much of his mother.

"Morning." He said with a sigh. Riza looked down at the boy.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked, noticing his unusually tired composure. Ed blinked a few times before looking up at her, plastering on one of his fake smiles.

"Yeah, just a bit tired, didn't want to get up so early this morning."

"Alright." Complied Riza, but she didn't believe him. Ed never acted tired in the morning. If he didn't want to get up, he would simply be a little snot and complain the whole ride to work. This was strange. Riza made a mental note to keep an eye on him today.

The car engine started up with a beautiful purr as the car slowly began to move. No sooner had Ed settled himself in his seat when the car hit a few bumps that sent him almost bouncing out of his seat, the seatbelt tightening uncomfortably into his abdomen and chest. He braced himself against the seat as more bumps continued to jerk the car around, causing his stomach to do flips inside on him.

Ed bent over, placing his head between his knees, willing the nausea to go away. There was no way he was going to puke in the car that took him to work every day. He heard Rizas' motherly tone again.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

Ed shook his head. "Oh, nothing. I just hit my head pretty hard on the door when you hit the first bump."

"Oh," said Riza, "Well we're almost off this road, it will get smoother, I promise."

"Okay."

Riza was right. In about five minutes, the car ceased to bump and the ride began to smoothen out. Unfortunately for Ed, his stomach kept persisting on emptying itself. He took a few deep breaths and sat back. _You can't get sick_. He thought, _you haven't eaten anything. _But still, his stomach persisted. The rest of the car ride was going to be agony, he knew it. This was going to be such a pain.

Since he moved out of the dorms, he hadn't been able to walk to work anymore, Riza had to stop by on her way to pick him up and it was usually at least a twenty maybe thirty minute drive. Normally he spent the time complaining or writing reports, but now he had to focus on now heaving all over the car. Ed closed his eyes, but before he could find anything else to complain about, he was pulled into a deep sleep.

"Here's the report." Said Ed with an exhausted tone to his voice. Sleeping in the car had only made things worse . . . which was strange seeing how it was a nap. When your sick naps are supposed to make you feel better. Oh well.

"Ah." Grunted Roy taking the report from the small blonde. He noticed that as soon as he had taken the paper from the boy, Ed had immediately found a spot on the couch and sat down. Also he saw that Ed's cheeks were unusually red. Huh, must be cold out today.

"Well Fullmetal, as usual, your handwriting equals that of a two year old and your report is ridiculously short. Well, I guess the work is a product of it maker."

"Yeah, that's great, can I go now?"

That was strange, Ed normally became infuriated when a small joke was made about him.

"Umm. Yes you're dismissed."

Ed sighed. "Finally. Being in a room with you for more that five minutes is enough to make anyone go insane." He said before slamming the door behind him. Strange, Thought Roy.

"Colonel." Shouted Riza from down the hallway, quickening her pace to match with the Colonels.

"What is it?" asked Roy, looking over at her.

"Did Edward seem strange this morning?"

Roy stopped. "What do you mean."

"More in was he acting any different than normal."

Roy thought for a moment. "Actually I think he was. He seemed unusually tired and he didn't even comment when I made a small joke to him. Why do you ask? Was he any different with you?"

Riza nodded. "Yeah, this morning. He didn't complain in the car at all and he slept the entire time. Also I saw him put his head down on his knees and take a few deep breaths. He told me he had hit his head when we hit a bump on the road, but I didn't see him hit it."

"Huh. That's strange," said Roy. "Well, he and I have been assigned an investigation for today, I was just about to go and get him from the cafeteria. I'll keep an eye on him during work."

"Alright sir," said Riza, beginning to walk away, "good luck." Roy just smiled and waved.

Ed sat in the lunch room, his head buried in his arms in attempt to keep the smell of food out. Even the stench of any food was making him sick today. Suddenly there was a clap on his back by a strong hand, jolting him uneasily.

"Fullmetal," said a booming voice, "Come on, and get up. Were needed."

Ed sighed, followed by a few stifled coughs as he stood up from his chair. Roy raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Are you alright, Fullmetal?"

Ed didn't look him in the eyes. "Fine, let's just go. You can give me the details on the way."

"Alright." Said Roy, following the boy to the cafeteria exit. "Um, Fullmetal?" said Roy, stopping.

"What." Snapped Ed, turning to face him.

"The parking lots that way." Said Roy, pointing in the opposite direction in which the boy was traveling.

Ed paused for a moment before turning around. "I knew that, Geeze." He mumbled.

Roy just sighed and followed Ed to the parking lot. This was going to be a long day. Even longer that he had originally thought.

"So what's the case?" asked Ed, shifting uncomfortably in his seat once the car got onto the road. Roy turned the car with a sharp jerk and Ed nearly lost it then. This was going to be far worse than the bumps. He became faintly aware that Roy was talking to him. And he was doing him best t listen. The only problem was he was more focused on Roy's driving. Normally, Roy's driving doesn't affect him at all, but, since he doesn't feel well, His stupid brain was noticing every single thing about it. Like how sharp he hit corner or turns or the way he would speed up and slow down a bit by just barely changing the weight on the gas pedal. Oh, just thinking about it made Ed feel even worse. He probably shouldn't have tried to eat during lunch. He had had a feeling it wouldn't stay down anyways.

"Ed, are you even listening?" Roy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh," said Ed, wincing as he felt his stomach contract slightly, "Oh y-yeah . . . sorry no. can you explain it again?"

Roy sighed, not taking his eyes off the road. "This is why you don't get anything done Fullmetal."

They turned the corner and Ed's stomach lurched again. He placed a hand on his abdomen, the other braced itself on the arm chair.

"Um Colonel." He said, in a meek voice, but Roy kept right on talking, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"You don't listen at all. You wonder why everyone gets frustrated with-"

"Colonel." Interrupted Ed as they hit yet another corner, causing Ed to move his hand up to cover his mouth as his stomach lurched again, only much more violent this time.

"See, this is exactly what I'm talking about Ed." Said Roy.

Ed closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the feeling, but it only proceeded to make him concentrate even more on the speeding up and slowing down motion of the car. He hunched over slightly, taking in a deep breath, which still didn't get Roys attention. "Colonel, can you-." Ed tried again.

"No, I'm still talking and you will-"

"Pull over the damn car, Roy!" shouted Ed nearly gagging at the end of his sentence. This got Roy's attention. He looked over to see Ed, Pushed up against the back of the seat, one hand was gripped on the car door handle, the other holding his stomach so hard his knuckles were white. His breath was shallow and he was so pale it almost terrified Roy. Ed was looking at him with a mixture or pain, frustration, and . . . fear? He had never seen Ed so unraveled before.

Roy pulled over, jerking the car a little more than he had meant to. Ed scrambled to undo his seatbelt and swung the car door open, just barley making it to the curb before he doubled over, and started coughing violently. After making sure there were no cars that would come along and rip the door off its hinges, Roy jumped out of the car, going quickly to the sick boys' side.

Ed was standing, his hands on his knees and his head down. Roy saw Ed's back muscles contract before Ed gagged hard and threw up violently onto the curb.

"Ed." Said Roy, walking over to stand by the small, sick boy. Ed retched again and Roy held his bangs out of the way for him with one hand, the other resting on his back to steady him. Ed made a terrible sound, somewhere between a cough and a gag, and he grabbed hold of Roys arm as another wave of sickness ripped out of his body.

Roy could see the pain clearly in the boys face and he felt it in the tight grip he had on his arm. Ed's breath was ragged, a few whimpers escaping through his breath, which didn't go unnoticed by Roy.

"Ed," he said, "just relax. Take a deep breath."

Ed's breath hitched as he tried to breathe in, which only proceeded to him bending over even further and retching again. Roy could tell he was trying hard not to get sick, even though he already had a few times, but he saw how much tension it was causing, which wasn't helping him at all.

"Ed," Roy tried again, "come on, straighten up a bit and relax. It's okay. If you're sick you're sick. Let it come. It'll be over soon."

This seemed to make Ed relax a little bit. His grip on Roys are loosened, but it didn't release. He took a shaky breath before he heaved again onto the curb. Roy saw Ed beginning to lean more to the side, so he shifted slightly so Ed was leaning slightly on his and wouldn't fall over. Ed vomited for a few more minutes before he finally started to slow down . . . a bit.

When he stopped for a minute, Roy asked. "Are you finished?"

Ed waited a moment, slightly afraid to open his mouth. ". . . Umm . Yeah I think ."

"Okay, let's get you back in the car." Said Roy and adjusted himself so he could help Ed back to the car. Unfortunately, as soon as Ed stepped of the curb, the sudden movement made him stop. Roy saw his eyes glass over as his hand moved back up to his stomach.

"Ed?" he said quietly.

Ed slowly shook his head. "Not done . . ."

Roy turned Ed around quickly and supported the boy by his elbow. Eds' body looked almost like a wave as he tried to resist the urge to vomit, for probably about the tenth time in ten minutes. Roy saw as his body lurched and he would double forward, but he wouldn't allow himself to get sick. He kept his mouth closed and placed one hand over his mouth , the other hand found its was back to Roys arm. It must have been a comfort to Ed, the human contact. He continued to resist, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning loudly in discomfort.

"Edward," said Roy, taking hold of the boys' shoulder, "Remember it's alright. It's gross, but it's fine. It won't last long just get it over with."

It took Ed another minute before he stopped resisting and allowed his stomach to squeeze out the last of its contents. Roy felt his Eds hand tighten as he began to dry heave.

"Hey, hey," said Roy, feeling more and more like a parent, "Calm down. Just relax now, it's done."

Roy allowed Ed to calm himself before he helped the weak boy into the car. Poor kid. Couldn't even stand on his own near the end. Roy got in the drivers seat and, being careful not to upset Ed's stomach again, got back on the road and turned the car around.

"W-Where are we going?" asked Ed, his voice was hoarse and it sounded so tired. Suddenly Ed's eyes grew very wide. "You can't take me home Colonel, please! I can't-"

"We're not going to your house," said Roy gently, "We're going to mine. I figured you wouldn't want your brother to worry, so I will call and tell him that you're staying at work overnight because I'm making you file paperwork or something."

Ed looked up at Roy. "But what about the job?"

"Don't worry about it," said Roy. "Just try to get some sleep until we get back to the house. You need it."

For some strange reason, Ed felt his throat constrict as water began stinging his eyes. Not wanting to trust his voice, Ed nodded, closed his eyes, and in seconds, we fast asleep.

In, what felt like seconds to Ed, he felt himself being woken up by a strong hand on his shoulder. "Come on Ed," he heard Roys voice say, "We're here." Ed moaned and tried to lay down in the car seat, but Roy took hold of his arm.

"Come here, Ed." He said. Ed opened his eyes to see the colonial, his back turned to him, crouching down in front of him. Slowly and half asleep, Ed turned around and reached over to wrap his arms around his Colonels' neck. Once Ed was on his back, Roy stood up and shut the car door and walked up into the house.

Roy placed Ed down on couch. Ed kept his eyes closed but soon felt something warm and soft engulf him. He cracked one eye to see Roy lying a blanket over him, only then did he notice he had begun shivering. Oh great, now he had a fever too? Ed sighed as he sank down into the pillow. He felt a cool cloth get pressed into his head as he fell back into another deep sleep.

When Ed woke up he was groggy for a second and then he remember what had happened. Roy had taken care of him, doing the exact opposite of what he had thought the man would do. Ed looked over and saw Roy, bent over a desk obviously writing something. Ed remembered the last time he had looked at someone sitting at a desk from behind was when he was small and he saw his father. An empty pang struck Ed's heart all of a sudden when he realized, that was the only thing he could really remember about his father that had nothing to do with alchemy or his mother. . . and his throat constricted when he also realized . . . he had no memories of his father actually being a father. . .

Ed started down at the floor as he felt a single tear trickled down his cheek. Ed sighed and wiped it away, which got Roys attention. He turned around in his chair and smirked when he saw Ed awake. He stood and walked towards him. "Well, good morning sleeping beauty." Ed rolled his eyes which made Roy chuckle . . . he even sounded like his dad.

"How are you feeling?" asked Roy, sitting down at the end of the couch.

"better actually." Ed answered. Which in truth he did. He didn't feel like puking anymore, which was a good sign and he was as sleepy.

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Roy. Ed nodded and Roy walked out to get him a glass. When he came back he helped Ed sit up and then handed it to Ed.

"Drink it slowly, we don't want you to get sick again." Ed nodded, but found he could only take a single, small sip before he handed the glass back to Roy.

"What the matter, Ed?" he asked, setting the cup of water down on the coffee table.

Ed looked down at his hands. "It just feels strange. . ."

"What," asked Roy, kneeling down, "Your stomach?"

Ed shook his head. "No, no. I feel a lot better . . . I'm just not used to anyone . . . caring. . . well except Al . .. but its still . .." Ed trailed off, unable to finish his sentence because his throat had constricted.

Roy looked at Ed intently. "Ed, there are a lot of people who are about you."

"I know I know . . . it's just . . ."

Roy arched an eyebrow. "Just what?"

Ed shook his head again "It's just . . . its stupid, never mind."

Roy moved to sit on the couch, Ed shifted to his side so Roy could sit. "What is it, Ed?"

Ed felt the tears sting again and when he talked his voice began cracking. "It's just . . . I . . . I feel like in the past few hours . . . I got a dad back . . ."

Roy was slightly surprised by what he had just said, mostly because Ed never usually said things right or well for that matter and people usually didn't understand. But this he understood perfectly. He was surprised Ed felt this way. I mean, people had known for awhile that Roy thought of Ed and Al as his own sons, but never would he had guessed that he was like a dad to Ed. He was even more surprised when Ed's face scrunched in sadness as he began shaking his head.

"Dammit, dammit," he cursed, "What's wrong with me . . . I shouldn't be crying."

Roy, suddenly feeling very parental, slide off the couch and crouched down so he was eye level with Ed.

"Edward," Roys tone made Ed look up from his pillow, "It's alright."

Those two words seemed to break Ed. Roy heard his breath hitch and Ed lunged forward and caught Roy around the neck. He could see Ed's tiny body become wracked with sobs and the boy tried his best not to cry. Roy picked Ed up with ease and sat down on the couch, the small boy in his lap. Even though Ed was fifteen and tried his best to act and be and adult, it was times like this when people, like Roy, had to remember he was still just a kid. A scared, sad, lonely child. Ed clutched the front of Roy's shirt and held his breath as he tried to prevent the tears from falling.

Roy held the boy closer. "Ed, it's alright. It's okay. No one else is here." Ed melted. He melted into a puddle of tears and angry shouts. He shouted everything that he could possible think of that he wanted to say to his dad until there was nothing left to say. He eventually just found himself crying. Crying for his mother. Crying for Al. Crying from fear, rage, loneliness and anything else he could think of. All he while, Roy just sat there, cradling the small boy as if he was made of glass and could shatter at any point in time.

Eventually, Ed calmed down, but he found himself not wanting to leave the place he was in. It was so warm, so comforting. It was almost like a father's touch. It was a father's touch.

"Thank you . . ." said Ed quietly.

Roy just gave Ed a gentle squeeze on the arm, and Ed knew, that he would always have someone who would treat him like family. Like a son. Someone who would put up with his nasty ways, and smile at his good ways. Someone who would laugh with him when he was happy, and comfort him when he was crying. Someone who would always be there. That one touch told Ed everything. The Father's touch.

**Okay so I know that was a loooong one shot, but I just got the idea for the story this morning and I really wanted to write it so I did, ha-ha. I know they are both a bit out of character, but I really wanted to write it this way. (And yes, I also know I have another story with a similar name ((a fathers warmth)) but I found this title really fitting for this story. So I hope you liked it! Please comment!**


	2. Always a Place to Go to

"You still have a fever." Concluded Mustang, feeling the blonde boys' forehead.

"I know," moaned Ed, as shiver running up through his body, "And I feel almost as bad as I did yesterday."

Roy furrowed his brow. Ed was really sick. He thought the boy was getting better when he woke up yesterday and drank that sip of water. He was wrong. Ed had woken up in the middle of the night, waking Roy up almost in a panic. He felt really sick but he couldn't get up. Roy had quickly helped him to the downstairs bathroom and that's where they had stayed for about an hour, Ed over the toilet and Roy holding back his bangs. When he finally got back to the couch, it was around three in the morning. He had slept for a few more hours, but the peace hadn't lasted long. Ed woke Roy up a second time complaining of his stomach.

Hoping Ed wouldn't actually get sick again, Roy had just brought him a bowl from the kitchen. He had Ed sit up and Roy say beside him for about ten minutes. Ed took deep breaths and tried to calm his stomach, but unfortunately it hadn't worked. Ed had been up and down all night, in both fever and trips to the bathroom.

Ed moaned again, clutching his stomach. "Ugh, this sucks."

Roy nodded and walked into the kitchen taking the telephone off its receiver. "Yep, well it looks like you may be here a little bit longer than you had planned."

"What are your doing?" asked Ed, attempting to lift himself up on his elbows.

"Just making a call to headquarters," said Roy, "There's no way you can be here alone like this."

Ed nodded, to tired to fight with him, and plopped his head back down on the pillow. In a few minutes Roy came back into the living room holding a cool cloth for Ed's forehead.

"What'd you say?" asked Ed, allowing Roy to put the cloth on his forehead.

"Well, I got a hold of Lieutenant Hawkeye. I told her I wasn't coming in because you were still sick. She understood and said she is going to come by later after work and check on you."

Ed's face grew slightly angry. "You told her I was sick? What if she tells Al?"

"Ed, Riza knew you were sick before I did. She figured it out when you two were driving. Hit your head? Ed you couldn't come up with a better reason?" Roy said, smirking.

Ed pouted, his anger diminished. "Hey, be nice. I'm sick."

"Yeah, I know." Said Roy, walking over to his desk. "I'm going to try to get some work done so why don't you try to do to sleep."

Ed nodded and rolled onto his side. He slept for a little while, but it didn't take long for his stomach to wake him. Ed rolled over with a loud groan followed by several coughs. Roy looked over at him.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I dunno . . . my stomachs hurting again." Said Ed, not wanting to open his eyes.

"Are you going to be sick?" asked Roy, already standing up and grabbing the bowl from the coffee table.

"I don't know." Repeated Ed again, growing frustrated with constantly feeling this way.

"Alright, well the bowls right here if you need it." Roy placed the bowl next to Ed and gave him a gentle pat on the leg before going back to his desk. Ed tried to stay calm. He tried his best to relax himself. He listened to the grandfather clock in Roy's hallway tick and Roy's pen scratch down inky words onto the paper. He tried to focus best he could on the sounds; unfortunately, he opened his eyes and began watching the pendulum in the glass case of the Grandfather clock. Swing back. And forth. Back. And forth. Back. And forth.

Ed moaned again, his stomach churning and sloshing with the time of the clock. Ed laid flat and buried his face in the pillow. He could feel the queasiness in his stomach grow worse and worse. He felt his mouth go dry as his stomach lurched. Warm bile crept up his throat, but he swallowed quickly. Ed tried to use his shaky arms to push himself into a sitting position. He braced his hands on his knees.

"Roy, I think I'm-"

But he didn't finish his sentence. His stomach gave a violent heave and he doubled over. He placed his hand over his mouth, the only thing he could do to try and stop the vomit from getting all over the couch. He felt something slick and warm in his hand trying to escape, so he placed his other hand over it and squeezed his eyes shut.

Roy looked over in time to see Ed lurch again still cupping his face. Roy leapt from his chair and knelt beside Ed, grabbing the bowl from the ground.

"Alright, it's alright. It's right here. Calm down Ed, it's alright."

Roy placed a hand on Eds back, holding the bowl with his other hand. Ed still wouldn't take his hands off his mouth. Roy placed a hand on his arm.

"Ed, hey. Open your eyes. It's right here."

Ed opened his eyes and grabbed at the bowl just as his stomach contracted. It felt like his stomach was trying to wring itself out completely and that if he wasn't careful he would lost his stomach too, and not just its contents. Roy gently rubbed circles in the young boys back, trying his best to calm him. It seemed to be working. Slowly, Ed began to calm down. He gagged a few more times before finally stopping. Roy took the cool cloth from the side of the couch and wiped Ed's hands and mouth, apparently it felt good because Ed sighed and his face began to relax.

Ed closed his eyes and to a few breaths, his head hanging slightly limp. Roy noticed Eds hands were shaking extremely badly. He continued rubbing circles in his back, going to sit beside the boy on the couch instead of continuing to kneel on the ground, his knees were hurting.

"Feel better?" asked Roy. Ed nodded, "I guess . . . but my hands are still gross."

"Well why don't you go wash them off."

Ed looked hesitant. "What is it?" asked Roy.

"I would . . . but I don't think I can stand up. . ."

Roy stood up and knelt back down beside Ed, extending an arm to the boy. It took Ed a minute, but he finally understood what Roy was doing and he shifted his body so he could grab onto Roys neck. Roy picked the small boy up with ease and brought him into the kitchen, sitting him on the counter. Roy was thankful he was so small, he could be easily carried around and such, but he was slightly worried about how thin Edward was looking. He knew he had to figure out a way for Ed to eat soon or he would be taking the small boy to the hospital.

Roy reached into the top cupboard above the sink and pulled out a first aid kit. Handing Ed some antiseptic wipes he said, "Here, use this to clean your hands."

It took Ed a minute to respond, he looked half asleep and so sick, but he took the wipes and began cleaning his shaking hands. Roy wet a cloth and began to wipe off Ed's sticky face and clean up his sick plastered bangs. It would be easier if he just did it himself. At the rate Ed was cleaning his hands, if Roy had let him clean his face and hair as well; Ed might never leave the kitchen. But, Ed was so sick; he didn't seem to mind Roy doing it for him. When Roy had finished, he took the wipe from Ed and threw it in the trash can and placed the wet cloth in the sink.

"Okay Ed, come on let's get you back to . . . hey. What's the matter?" asked Roy, now looking at Ed's face. His brow was furrowed and he looked as if he was about to break down. He was holding his breath again.

"Ed," Roy tried again, "What's wrong."

Roy saw Ed's lip quiver. "No . . . it's stupid."

Roy looked at him quizzically. "Well tell me what it is and I'll judge if it is stupid or not."

Ed's breathe hitched, "I'm just . . . so tired!" Ed suddenly broke down, burying his head in his hands. His shoulders heaved as he sobbed. Roy looked at the boy with sad eyes. He really was exhausted. Ed would have never broken down because of something so trivial on a usual day. But then again, this really wasn't a usual day. But he couldn't blame the boy. He would be frustrated too if he had spent all night leaning over a toilet than in a soft bed.

"I'm just so sick of this!"

Roy put a hand on his shoulder. Something in his gut told him still, Ed wouldn't just complain. There was something else bothering him. "Ed, I know that's not all. What's going on?"

Ed removed his hands from his face. ". . .." He didn't say anything, tears still streaming down his flushed cheeks.

"Ed?" asked Roy.

Ed waited before responding. "It's everything . . . I'm sick of getting up early and going to work somewhere I don't really even want to be. I'm sick of sitting in a dark room for hours and hours whenever I get home looking for someway to restore my body and Al's. I'm sick of never getting any sleep. . . And I'm sick of knowing Al can't get any sleep or enjoy food or enjoy the touch of people who care . . . and I'm sick of hearing Al's small cried every night from across the hallway because he scared!"

Ed allowed the tears to flow freely down his face. He had no idea why he just said all that. Maybe he was just too sick and couldn't think clearly. He would have never said any of those things to anyone on a regular day. But . . . for some reason. He felt safe her. Safe enough to breakdown his wall and allow Roy to see what he really was; scared. Lonely, and hurting. More sobs consumed him as the things he had just said festered in his mind, growing more and more real. He could feel his hands begin shaking again. He clasped them tightly in his lap trying to stop them. He shook his head, trying to clear it as more sobs wracked his body.

". . . I'm so scared. . ."

Roy felt his heart snap in two. "Edward." He said, pulling the small boy towards him. Ed fell forward, clutching Roy's shirt with his hands. Roy could feel the small boys' hands shake and he held him close rubbing his back and stroking his hair gently. He had seen Hughes do this with hi daughter when she cried and it seemed to calm her down . . . so wouldn't it work on Ed? He thought it would be awkward, but it wasn't. It actually felt pretty normal. His want to protect him, not just him, Al too. It killed him to see Ed like this. Like he truly was. He was just a kid who had to grow up to fast.

"Edward, calm down. Everything's going to be fine. I've got you, it's alright." Ed just started crying harder, but Roy was patient. He just held the boy gently soothing him with gentle words. "Edward, it's alright. I've got you." Ed continued to cry.

". . . T-that's what she used to say. "I've g-got you." Ed buried his face in Roy's shirt trying to stop the tears again.

"It's okay Ed. You can cry for her."

More tears shook Ed's body, followed by a painful sounding coughing fit. He cried and cried hard, he hadn't done so since the night he almost lost Al . . . They just stayed there for a while; Roy wasn't sure how much time had past, when he heard the click of the deadbolt unlock. The sound of heels clicking against the floor made Roy look up, but Ed didn't seem to notice, he still had his face buried.

Roy saw Riza make her way into the living room. She wasn't dressed in her military uniform anymore. She wore a white collared blouse and a black skirt that hugged her curves and showed her toned legs. Riza's hair was also let down, something she never did in work. Roy had to say, it did look better this way, he made a mental note to convince her to keep it down sometimes. Roy felt a blush coming, and he looked away quickly, focusing his attention back on Ed. Roy had no idea that she actually looked so . . . beautiful under that big military uniform.

When he was sure his blush had subsided, he looked back over at her, trying to catch her eye. It worked. She began to walk over to him, but her heels were making loud clocking noises and he didn't want Ed to be disturbed. He needed time to cry and he was afraid if he saw Riza, he would quickly build up his wall again just as fast as it had been torn down. Roy put a finger to his mouth, signaling for Riza to be quiet.

The lieutenant understood and quietly slipped off her shoes, setting them down by the couch. Quietly, she padded over so she was standing a bit close to Roy, but just out of Eds line of vision.

"Is he alright?" she mouthed to him.

Roy just shook his head. "He will be." He mouthed back.

Ed suddenly shifted on the counter, still crying, but not as loud. ". . . R-Roy?" he asked meekly.

"What is it?" asked Roy, looking down at the small boy. Ed wasn't looking at him, his face still buried in Roy's shirt.

". . . Promise . . . you won't leave . . . like he did."

Roy was slightly surprised, but he allowed himself to smile. "I'm not going anywhere, Ed. You always have a home here. You and your brother."

He felt Eds hands tighten on his shirt as his voice became restricted when he spoke. "T-thank you . . ."

Riza smiled. _Well would you look at that,_ she thought, _even a hard headed Colonial like him has a heart softer than anyone I know._

**Okay, so I know I said that this was just going to be a one shot, but I changed my mind ah-ah. Sorry if Ed or Roy were a bit out of character ha-ha, I tried **** okay so I think there might be a few more chapters. Please keep reading! **


	3. Almost Whole

Roy waited until Ed calmed down a bit more before he even dared to try to move him to the couch. When Ed wouldn't raise his head, Roy made a motion with his hand to Riza that looked like an opening and shutting of the door. Riza made the connection and ran quickly, but quietly back to the front door, opened it and shut it again, then sped silently to the side of the couch where her shoes were and plopped down on it. But Roy noticed that almost as soon as she sat down, she stood back up and walked over to what looked like the downstairs bathroom. Then Roy noticed the bowl in her hand. Oops.

"Ed," said Roy, "Riza's here. Come on, let's go back to the living room, you can lie down if you want."

Ed sniffed and wiped his eyes, which were half closed. He was so tired. Ed nodded.

"Do you think you can stand up?" asked Roy. Ed, thinking that he might be able to, nodded and, with help from Roy, slipped off the counter. But what Ed thought and what was were two very different things. Immediately, Ed's knees buckled and the world spun in dizzying circles around him. Roy caught him by the arm and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Okay, it's alright. Come on; let's go back to the living room."

Ed coughed, but complied. On shaky legs, he walked, or was led back to the couch. Roy helped him to the couch and Ed sat down with a plop.

"I'll go get a fresh blanket, I'll be right back," Ed just nodded. Just as Roy walked into the hallway, Riza came walking back in. She smiled when she saw him; Ed tried his best to smile back.

"Hey Edward," she said, placing the bowl back on the table, a bit closer to Ed than anything, since he still looked a bit off, "How are you feeling?"

Ed just grunted in response. Riza placed a gentle hand on his forehead. She knew he had a fever even before she registered that Ed was far warmer than he should be, because he didn't slap her hand away immediately. Instead, he actually leaned into her hand and closed his eyes, grunting weakly again.

"Still got a fever." She said, sitting down beside him. She saw Ed beginning to nod off while he was still sitting up, so she patted her lap, signaling for him to lie down. Ed looked slightly hesitant at first.

"Come on Ed," coaxed Riza, "You don't have to put on an act here."

Ed looked at her a minute before complying and lying his head down on her lap, immediately curling himself up on the couch. Roy smiled at the sight he returned to when he brought the blanket back. Ed was sound asleep, his head on Riza's lap. Riza had her head leaded back on the back on the couch, her long blonde hair flowing over the back of it and her eyes were closed. She had taken out Ed braid and was absently running her fingers through his hair. Roy draped the blanket over Ed and then went to site down in the large chair opposite of the couch, the chair he had slept in last night.

"Long day?" he asked her, make her eyes open. She looked up at him. "What do you think?" she said with a smirk. Roy laughed, but both their smiles vanished when Ed shifted and moaned uncomfortably in his sleep, his hand going unconsciously to his stomach.

"How long has he been like this, did you ask him?" asked Riza her eyes not leaving Ed's pained face. She continued to stroke his hair.

Roy sighed. "I'm not sure. He didn't tell me."

Riza moved her gaze up to Roy. "Has he gotten any better since yesterday?"

Roy shook his head, leaning back in his chair. "Nope. He got sick out of the car yesterday, that's why I took him here. He got sick several times last night . . . he actually got to he point earlier today where he couldn't even stand up. . . I had to help him to the kitchen... So he could clean up."

Roy got a pained look on his face and brought his hand up to his face. Riza didn't quite she know what to say. She had never seen him like this before . . . well she had one other time . . . but that was a long time ago. "Roy, we're doing what we can." She heard him take a long breath; he still didn't take his away from his face.

With a sad look on her face, Riza stood up, adjusting Ed so that his head was on a pillow, and walked over to the Colonel. She hesitated for a moment before doing what she had wanted to do for years. Riza walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hugging him from behind.

Roy seemed stunned for a moment before he relaxed in her grip, allowing his body to press against hers.

"It's alright," she whispered to him, "It's just the flu. He'll be fine."

Roy felt tears sting his eyes. He had no idea Ed being this sick was affecting him so much. It just hurt so much to see the people he loved in pain. And Ed was definitely in pain. He rested his head back on Rizas shoulders.

"It's Okay." She said, running her skilled fingers through his hair once. Roy wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but he did know it made him happy. Happy because they could have never done this at HQ, it wasn't appropriate. But now, that they were off . . . he could. Riza watched Ed to make sure he would stay asleep, when he did, she slipped around maneuvering her body gracefully over the side of the chair so that she was resting in his lap. Roy wrapped his arms around her and, together, they fell asleep comforted by each others presence.

The three stayed asleep for sometime until Ed began to moan and stirred in is spot on the couch, waking up Roy and Riza. "He's waking up," she said, beginning to straighten back up, "let's see how he-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Roy grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a quick, deep kiss before releasing her.

Riza stood there, surprised . . . but slightly amazing. Who knew he could kiss so well. Little did she know that he was thinking the same thing about her.

"Is." Said Riza, finally finding her voice again to finish her sentence. Roy smiled and stood up from the chair and stretched, walking over to kneel by Ed, but not without giving Riza one of his devilish smirks. Riza smiled back. Roy turned back to Ed feeling more confident than he had in a long time. He had wanted to do that for a while.

While Roy and Rizas thoughts were still stuck on each others kissing habits, Ed stirred again and opened his eyes. Roy brought his attention to the pale boy.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Ed just shook his head and Roy almost immediately brought the bowl back. He helped Ed sit up, shifting to support the small fragile boy. He saw Ed take a few pained breaths before he gagged, leaning over the bowl.

He felt his muscles in Ed's back contract before he heaved. But nothing came up, it was all dry heaves. There was obviously nothing left in his stomach. "Ed," he said, "Just relax. You just got sick about twenty minutes ago, so your stomachs empty."

Edward tried taking in a deep breath, and eventually calmed down a bit. He stopped gagging, but he still had a hand on his stomach.

"Ugh . . . it hurts so bad. . ." He said closing his eyes.

Roy sat down on the couch beside him and started rubbing his back in soothing circles. "Just take a deep breath, Ed."

Riza stood up from the couch. "I might have something that will make you feel a bit better. I'll be right back."

And with that said, Riza walked out the front door without her shoes and with her car keys before Roy or Ed could ask where she was going. The door shut with a click of the lock and Roy turned back to Edward. He placed his hand on the small boys' forehead, but pulled back immediately. It felt like he was getting worse, not better. . . maybe it was just him over thinking. It was just the flu, Riza had said so.

Roy stood up from the couch, earning a pathetic look from the blonde still sitting miserably on the couch. "Your fevers still pretty high," Roy told Ed, "I'm going to get a another cool cloth. I'll be right back."

Roy grabbed the cloth from the end of the couch and then walked to the kitchen to run it under some cool water. As he was squeezing out the extra water, he heard the front door open again and Riza padded into the kitchen with a small paper bag.

"Can I use your kitchen?" she asked, "It's for Ed."

"Sure." Said Roy, "I'm gonna go give this to Ed."

Riza just nodded, already busying herself with boiling some water. After watching her for a second longer, Roy walked back into the living and placed the cloth on Ed's forehead.

"Thanks." Said Ed. His voice was hoarse and not much louder than a whisper.

Roy just nodded and sat down on the other end of the couch. But no sooner had he gotten comfortable when the phone rang its eccentric song out through the house. Roy sighed and stood up, plodding over to the phone and answering it with reluctance.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, colonel?"_ said a familiar young voice.

"Ah, hello Alphonse."

Hearing his brothers' name made Ed shoot up from his position on the couch. Roy could see his face, worried anxious. Was he worried Roy was going to tell Al everything? Ed didn't speak, but his eyes clearly said, "I'm not here. I'm not here. Please don't say anything."

"_Hi, I was wondering when brother was going to come home. He's been gone working all night and it's getting late again and he's still not home. I was just wondering if he was staying the night again or if he was going to come home tonight."_

Roy hesitated before answering. "Umm, I think he's going to stay here another night, Al. Our case is absolutely ridicules and its taking forever to figure it out. So I think he's going to stay again tonight. We'll see about tomorrow too."

Ed relaxed, sighing in relief, mouthing the words "thank you" to Roy. Roy nodded in acknowledgment.

"_Alright . . . thank you, Colonel. . ."_ Roy could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Everything alright, Alphonse?"

Roy saw Ed perk back up. _He cares so much for his brother,_ Roy thought, _well of course . . . they're the only family they have now._

"_Huh? Oh yeah, everything's fine. I'm just worried about brother. I know he was sick when he left for HQ the other day. And with him staying all this time doing work? . ._ _." _ Roy heard Alphonse sigh, _"Please make sure he takes care of himself, Colonel."_

Roy smiled. "I will do that."

"_Okay, thank you, Colonel."_

"You're welcome."

"_Bye."_

"Bye, Al."

Roy hung up the phone and plodded back over to the couch. Ed looked over at him.

"What'd he ask?"

"He wanted to know if you were coming home tonight." Roy leaned back in the couch. Ed sighed and looked down at his hands.

"You know," said Roy, "He already knows your sick. He figured it out. He can't be kept in the dark so easily, he knows you better than that."

"I know." Replied Ed.

"He told me to make sure you get sleep."

Ed laughed. "Yep, that sounds like, Al." Ed suddenly made a sharp hissing sound by inhaling through his teeth as he clutched at his stomach.

"Ow," He moaned, "this sucks."

"Well maybe this will help." Said Riza. She was walking back to the couch with a steaming mug in one hand and a kitchen hand towel in the other. She sat down on the other side of Ed and gave him the mug, Ed immediately tried to give it back.

"I don't think I can stomach that right now. ." said Ed, getting a bit pale.

Riza pushed it gently back into his hands, keeping her hands over his so he wouldn't put it down or hand it off again. "Just try, dear, it should help settle your stomach a little bit."

Ed gave her an apprehensive look, Riza smiled. "Go on." She said. Keeping her hands on his. She guided the cup up to his cracked lips and tipped it just so he could get a small taste of it.

Ed stopped for a moment. "It's good," he said, "What it is?" he took another small sip. Riza removed her hands, smiling.

"Its warm green tea and peppermint," she said, "My mother made it for me all the time when I was sick."

Ed's eyes looked downcast. "Your mother, huh?"

Riza nodded. Ed took another sip. "When Al or I weren't feeling well, she used to hold us . . . and sing to us."

He smiled as he took another sip. "It didn't matter what it was. Fever. Stomach Ache. Headache. Bruised knee. Whenever she was finished with her song we'd always feel better . . . or be asleep."

Ed took another sip, "But I mean when we woke up we always felt a bit better so I guess that counts too."

Riza smiled and placed a gentle hand on the top of Eds head while he took another sip.

The three of them sat and made small talk for a few minutes while Ed finished his tea. They talked about everything from Jeans taste in women to Roys strange macho-man-even-in-the-rain act in those ten minutes. They continued to talk, even after Ed had placed his empty mug on the coffee table. By the end Ed had laughed so hard he had actually forgotten he was sick in the first place. It was the first time in a few days that he had actually felt worry free and calm. Happy was the right word for the way he was feeling at the moment.

It all just felt so natural to Ed. Him sitting in between Roy and Riza. Roy leaned back in the couch, one arm on the arm of the chair, the other stretched out over the back of the couch, hand resting on Rizas hand. Laughing an smiling with Riza and himself. He actually didn't think he had ever seen Roy this happy before, almost at peace. Maybe the Colonel just needed people around him, like family, to be this way. It made Ed happy.

And Riza, snuggled into the other corner of the couch, he bare feet tucked underneath her, one hand stretched over the back of the couch, if Ed had known better he would have sworn the two of them were holding hands . .. She was laughing and smiling as well, with the warm bright eyes that, even though they didn't look like his mothers, there was something about them that reminded Ed of his mother.

And then there was Ed. Lying in between the two, his head resting on Riza's lap as she ran her fingers through his hair and all bundled up in the blanket Roy had brought for him. He was happy. He felt almost like he belonged here. In this house with the two of them. For a moment he had actually forgotten that they were his higher ups*, and, just for a little while, felt like he had a family again. Like he had a mother and father again. Like he had a warm comforting house to living and a warm fire to sleep by instead of his small apartment. He felt like he was home . . . the only thing that was missing was his brother.

Soon, small talk turned into a thousand conversations and so much more than that. Ed began to fall asleep and started tuning out of some of the conversations, adding in his two-cents when could, but eventually just fell asleep, happy and peaceful, leaving Riza and Roy to the conversations.

A little while later, Ed moaned and turned in his sleep, making Riza look down at him. "When did he fall asleep?" she asked.

Roy laughed. "About two hours ago. When he stopped talking." Said Roy. Riza laughed and looked at her watch. It was well past ten o'clock. She sighed. She needed to get home, she still had work to do and Hayate was probably standing at the door with his legs crossed. Poor dog.

"I think I have to get going," she said, getting ready to stand up.

"I guess, it's getting a bit late. And only lunatics drive around here at night."

Said Roy, grabbing the pillow behind him. He stood up and Lifted Eds' head up off of Riza's lap so she could stand up, putting the pillow back in her place.

He walked her up to the door and opened it for her. She was technically his guest right? He had to be polite. Roy leaned up against the door when she stepped out. Riza turned to him.

"Let me know if Ed's still sick tomorrow and I'll stop by after work to check up on him. If not then I'll see you tomorrow."

Roy smiled a smiled that nearly made Rizas' knees buckle " Alright, I'll let you know but seriously, there are some crazy people out at this hour, and you have a little ways to drive, be careful."

Riza nodded, "I will, sir."

Roy smiled. "We're not at work Lieutenant, its Roy."

A strange spark lit up in her dark brown eyes. "Alright, well then you call me Riza."

Roy laughed. "Right, right. Well goodnight, _Riza, _be careful."

Riza took a step closer to Roy. "Good night. Oh, and Roy."

"Wha-"

The touch of Riza's lips against his made him stop. He was slightly shock, be he recovered quickly and went to deepen the kiss, just as he had done earlier. It was a quick kiss, but it was like a thousand fireworks all going off to Roy. His mind was fuzzed with pleasure and she reached her hand up and gently touched his jawbone, just under his ear. Roy responded by pulling her closer to him. When their lips finally broke off, they were both blushing and out of breath. Riza's hand was still on his jaw and Roy's hands were holding her close by the hips.

"Good work." She said, placing her forehead up against his. Roy laughed and allowed her to steal one quicker kiss before he reluctantly allowed her to leave his hold and walk down to her car. She composed herself and looked back before getting in car. She smiled and waved to him. Roy waved back.

"Be careful!" he shouted

"I will!" shouted Riza.

Roy watched as she drove off before shutting the door behind him. He took another breath to compose himself before he walked back to the living room. Ed was still sleeping soundly on the couch. He was calm and his breath was slow. He didn't even have a hand on his stomach. In fact, this was the most content Ed had looked since Roy had seen him. Roy felt his head. Still had a fever though.

Quietly, as not to wake up Ed, Roy walked over and grabbed the wet cloth for Ed's forehead and the mug from the coffee table and brought them both into the kitchen. He placed the mug in the sink and rewetted the towel. He heard Ed shift around on the couch and went back into the living room, afraid that he had woken up. But the sight he came to nearly made him crack up.

Ed had completely sprawled out on the couch, obviously still in a deep sleep. He had on led off the couch the other laid straight out still on the couch. His head was slightly off the couch and his automail arm was lying over his eyes while his other arm was straight up in the air, leaning on the back of the couch. The pillow lay forgotten on the floor and the blanket was tangled in the mess of both metal and flesh arms and legs, but there was a wide smile plastered on his face.

Roy laughed. It was hard to believe that such a small boy could take up all three cushions of his couch . . . but then again, it was Edward. After readjusting the boy, he placed the towel on his forehead and plopped down in the large cushion chair across from the couch. He was soon fast asleep but it didn't last long. The phone rang, loud and annoying. Roy almost didn't answer it, but decided he should. Who would be calling him at midnight? . . .

Ed stirred on the couch as the morning sun poked through the window. . . Window? He didn't remember there being a window in front of the couch? He actually knew there was Roy's desk in front of it. Ed opened his eyes to find there was indeed a window in front of him. He also found that he was not in the living room anymore. He was in a bedroom lying a an extremely comfortable bed.

He sat up in the bed. The room was fairly cozy. A large window. A fireplace (surprise). And a small desk with flint and an old piece of paper on it. Obviously Roys room. But why was he in here? He remembered falling asleep in the living room. He looked around. All by himself. That was strange, yesterday Roy was still in the room with him and made sure he was alright. Today it was really quiet. . . something was off.

His stomach churned unpleasantly, making Ed wince. For some reason, he wanted to find Roy. He needed to make sure everything was alright. Ed stood up out of bed, holding onto the table so he didn't lose balance. He didn't stand all of yesterday so it felt a little strange to now. Slowly he made his way to the top of the stairs.

"Roy?" he called. He got no answer. Maybe he was asleep on the couch?

Ed stumbled his way downstairs and to the living room. But instead of Roy sitting at his desk doing work like he had first expected, Jean Havoc was lying outstretched on the couch fast asleep. Ed immediately started fuming. Roy wasn't supposed to tell anyone he was sick, Ed was too scared they would say something to Al.

"Where's Roy." Said Ed, immediately waking up the sleeping man.

"Oh, Ed, your awake." Said Havoc, laughing a bit. But Ed wasn't laughing.

"Where's Roy." Stated Ed. He wasn't asking the man again.

Jean, seeing how pissed Ed was, sighed. His face was tired.

". . .he had to go."

Ed was enraged. "What do you mean he had to go? And where? Why did he have to send for you? I told him I didn't want anyone finding-"

"Edward," Jean's voice was serious, it actually slightly startled Ed, "He had to go to the hospital."

Ed's face visibly paled and he felt sick all over again. "W-What? Is he alright. . .?"

Jeans' face was grave. "He fine. . . But Hawkeye . . .got in an accident on the way home last night."

**Oooooo cliffhanger! That took an unexpected turn! (No really, that was a unexpected turn. Ha-ha I wasn't sure how that was gonna sound but it means I have a reason to write another chapter so yay!) Next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Need my Dad

**My goodness! I think this is one of my favorite stories I've written! Please enjoy! (caution: Ed gets really sick in this one so, just warning you ahead of time****)**

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello, is this Colonel Roy Mustang?"_

"_Yes, who is this?"_

"_This is the Dr .Marks from the hospital."_

"_Alright, what can I do for you?"_

"_Well, someone dialed 911 from the street near your house. There's been a car accident and the phone signal cut off before we could get a grasp on where she was."_

"_It was a woman?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_. . . oh my god."_

"_Please don't panic too much sir, we sent some one for her about ten minutes ago. We will keep you informed of her condition once we get her here, but for now it would be best if you just stayed home. You can see her once she's recovered. Maybe sooner if she has no serious injuries."_

"_. . . Alright."_

"_Okay sir, we will keep you informed on her condition."_

"_. . . Alright."_

_Roy hung up the phone. I will see her before then, he thought_

_Roy's heart was pounding as he sat in his living room waiting for Jean to arrive. The doorbell rang and Roy was up in a flash, tore down the hallway and ripped open the front door. Jean was standing in the doorway, looking just as unraveled at Roy was._

"_hey." Was all Roy could say at the time?_

"_Hey." Jean answered back._

_Roy stepped aside quickly to let in his friend. Jean walked quickly to the living room and took off his coat, hanging it over the back of the couch. Jean was taking off his shoes while Roy was running around like a chicken with his head cut off._

"_Where are my keys, Where are my keys!" he was saying out loud to himself. Jean could tell Roy was in a real panic. Obviously the doctor hadn't told Roy anything. _

"_There on the counter in the kitchen." Said Jean pointing. _

_Roy looked up. "How do you know?"_

"_I saw them when I walked in."_

_Roy sighed and raced into the kitchen to grab the keys. "Okay, I moved Ed to my bed, so he should stay asleep the rest of the night," Roy started rambling as he finished getting ready, "he hasn't gotten sick tonight, so there should be no trouble with that. But if there is, there's a bowl by the bed and if it persists give him tea with peppermint. . ." _

_He paused before finishing, ". . . that's what Hawkeye had made for him last night." Roy almost cracked. Jean saw him place a hand on the kitchen table and the other on his hip. His head was down and his raven colored locks were in front of his face, so he couldn't see it very clearly, but he assumed he was close to tears. _

"_Hey," he said from the couch. Roy didn't look up. Jean decided to just turn around and give his friend a chance to compose himself. It was silent for a moment, but eventually he heard the sound of Roy's shoes clicking against the floor and he knew he was moving again. _

"_But anyways," continued Roy, struggling to get his jacket on with his hands shaking so badly, "Ed's up in my room asleep, I didn't want him staying on the couch. A-and the bowls up there if he needs it an-"_

"_Colonel, Colonel," interrupted Jean gently, "he'll be fine. If something happens I can handle it. Just go take care of Riza."_

_Roy stopped and looked like he was going to break down. "Thanks, Havoc." He said before rushing out the door. _

"_No problem."_

"_Oh but Havoc," said Roy, before he left._

"_hm?"_

"_Remember Ed may try to act like us sometimes. Like adults . . . but he's still just a child."_

_Roy's heart was pounding even harder as he raced down the street in his car. "Come on, where are you Riza." He said out loud as he scoured the streets for the lieutenant. And, almost as if he had wished it, he saw the blinking lights of an ambulance up ahead. He was slightly relieved for a moment. At least they found her. They must have just arrived as well, there were only a few people just getting out of the car, the others were getting something out of the back. But as soon as he got closer . . . relieve turned into sheer panic._

_Roy leapt out of his car and raced over to the scene. What was there to meet him almost made him as sick as Edward had been. Hawkeye's' car was smashed completely into a tree. The front end was completely totaled, smashed. A few larger branches had fallen down around the car, one landing on top. There were many scratched, dings and dents in the cars sides as well. . . what had happened? But what Roy saw next almost made his heart stop. Riza was still in the front seat, hunched over the wheel of the car. _

_Two of the men who came in the vehicle were opening the door to the car on Rizas' side. Blood. When they did, Roy saw that the seat was cover in crimson blood and her legs were crushed tightly under the steering wheel. Blood. it was all over her. Staining her perfect skin. Coloring her pale hair. It was terrifying._

_With a loud cry Roy began running towards the car in a panic, but two of the men tried to stop him. Roy tried anything and everything to get out of their grasp. To get to Riza. It took another man to help control him; he was like a wild animal. _

"_Riza!" he screamed, tear flooding his eyes. He knew very well she was unconscious, and probably couldn't hear him, but it seemed his actions weren't controlled by his mind anymore. He felt as if his mind and body were two separate things. "Riza! Riza!" he screamed again._

"_She can't hear you, sir. You've got to calm down!" shouted one of the paramedics. "Riza!" he screamed again. _

"_Sir!" the man shouted back. This seemed to wake the Colonel up. Slowly, he became aware that he was nearly wrestling with the three men and began to calm himself. Eventually, only one man was standing by him, and it was just to hold him up. _

_The man seemed to fear that if he let go of Roys upper arm, he would just collapse completely. But eventually he did. And Roy did fall to his knees, watching with a numb attention as they pried Riza from the car and placed her on a stretcher. When she was out of the car, Roy could clearly see all the bruises and cuts on her legs, arms, and face. One side of her face was completely covered in blood. _

_Roy couldn't watch anymore. He couldn't handle it. He had been in wars. He had seen people die. He had even killed . . . but he couldn't handle the sight of Riza, lying on a cot unconscious and bloody._

_Roy stood up on numb legs and began to walk towards his car. He heard one of the men shout something to him, but he couldn't make it out. He was walking so slowly that, by the time he had even reached his car, the ambulance had already taken Riza far away from where he was. _

_Roy was shocked. Stunned. Terrified. Sick. So many things were running through his head at the time, he couldn't even tell what was important and what wasn't. All he knew was that he just kept seeing Riza crashing, Riza unconscious. Riza. Riza. Riza. Roy suddenly felt weak and sick inside. He leaned heavily on the car and did his best not to vomit. _

_What was going to happen to her? Was she going to make it? What's wrong with her? How badly is she injured? Those questions and more were running circles in his mind, making him extremely dizzy. His vision began to blur and his mouth went dry. Was he going to lose her? Roy leaned on the car even more. Would she be able to recognize him, anyone? He placed a hand to his nauseated stomach. How long had she been out here? He wiped the cold sweat from his brow with a shaky hand. _

_Will she even make it to the hospital? That was it. Roy couldn't stomach it anymore. With one, agonizing sound, Roy leaned over and vomited violently onto the road. He couldn't handle it. He just couldn't. Not anymore. _

_He threw up again, the images of Riza sitting it the car now burned into his memory. He kept seeing her sitting there, in all of that blood, her blood. Roy held the side of the car tightly, using that as his only leverage as he heaved over and over, trying to purge his mind of the foul sight that he had just seen. _

_When Roy finally calmed down, all that was left was pain. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He couldn't go to the hospital. That would do no good. The doctor said they wouldn't let him see her until she was stable. But, he doctor was going to keep him informed, and he needed to watch Ed, but how would he be able to function until then? Slowly, he got back in his car. Sat down. Shut the door. He knew he needed to go home, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. His and wouldn't turn the keys. So, Roy Mustang, the Colonel, broke down. Silently he placed he head on the wheel and cried. And that's where he stayed until morning._

"C-Crashed . . . that's not funny Havoc." Said Ed, trying to pass it off, "now where did he really go?"

"Ed," said Havoc, "I'm not joking."

Eds laugh was hollow, but his eyes were sad, "Yes you are, I can tell. Now where did he go? To go get drunk or something?"

Jean took a gentle hold on Ed's arms, looking his straight in the eyes. "Edward." He said quietly, "I'm not joking."

Ed was silent for a moment. He suddenly felt extremely sick inside. Jean could see his face go pale and his hands begin to shake. Ed's breathing began to speed up as his eyes glazed over.

"Ed?" said Jean, looking at the stunned child in front of him. Ed took a deep breath. His stomach was churning unpleasantly. He really regretted drinking that tea now.

"I'll be back . . ." he said, "gotta . . ." he swallowed hard, "I gotta go to the bathroom."

Jean released the boys' arms and sat back, nodding. Ed started walking, but with every step, his stomach seemed to get angrier. He felt it sloshing and rolling inside of him almost as if it was yelling at him to stop moving. He stopped at the third step from the top, and Jean knew he wasn't going to make it. Ed felt the thick nasty bile rise up in his throat . . . but he couldn't swallow.

Jean grabbed the waste basket from next to the desk and raced towards Edward. Unfortunately, he couldn't get there in time before Ed fell to his knees and wretched hard as his tea from the previous night came to meet him a second time. Ed moaned.

"Okay," said Jean, placing the trash can under Ed's mouth, trying to help the poor boy to his feet, "come on, almost there." Ed moan again as he got a third taste of the tea.

"It's alright." Said Jean. Ed stopped in the hallway with Jean at his side holding the can. He couldn't keep walking. It hurt too much. Ed sank to his knees right there and held the trash can close to his body. Jean followed him to the floor.

"It's alright," he said, "just get it over with." Ed couldn't stand it anymore. He set the trash can down, and placed his hands on both sides. With each bough of sickness, he felt his body squeeze itself. He felt as if he was about to be turned inside out. After a few minutes, Ed calmed down.

"Done?" asked Jean

Ed nodded, afraid that he really wasn't.

"alright well why don't you go get cleaned up." Said Havoc, helping Ed stand. Ed nodded and plodded off to go wash his face.

Once he shut the door, Eds' mind suddenly came to a realization. The woman he nearly thought of as his mother last night could have just died today. Panic and fear began to boil back up inside of him again as his stomach started churning and sloshing with a new vigor. Ed squeezed his eyes shut and sank to the floor, wrapping his arms around his middle. He tried hard no to think about it. But his thoughts just kept going back to Riza. Which just made him feel worse. Ed steadied his breathing as he tried to suppress the feeling of nausea.

Suddenly, his stomach gave another violent lurch, which launched him onto all fours, as he covered his mouth with his hand. Standing up quickly, Ed reached out for anything and ended up grabbing the side of the sink. Ed took his hand off of his mouth and dry heaved above the sink. He knew he needed to calm down, there was nothing left to throw up, but the thought of Riza had sent the poor boy spiraling into a panic he didn't know he was harboring. There was a knock at the door.

"Ed," came Jean's voice, "Let me in, please."

Ed, afraid to completely let go of the sink, reached out and turned the handle to the door. Havoc opened it the rest of the way and stepped inside.

Jean looked at him sadly, but he acted quickly. Havoc reached over to the toilet and lifted the seat up. "Come on, Ed," he said, taking the boys shoulders, "come over here, just in case." Ed allowed Jean to take him over to the toilet. Ed tried to move slowly, but Jean kept him going. But the quick movement made him dizzy, causing Ed to double over and gag again before they could make it . . . but luckily nothing came out that time either. He stood there for a minute doubled-over both hands on his queasy stomach. He had gotten sick many times in the past few days but this was by far the worst. He didn't think he had ever been more nauseous in his life.

Ed crouched all the way down to the floor. He couldn't take another step. He started coughing hard which shook his whole body. Eventually those coughs turned into nasty sounds and Jean had convinced Ed to move just a bit more so he crouch in front of the toilet as the nasty sounds turned into another, painful dry heave.

"easy, chief, easy," coaxed Jean, "here, Ed."

Ed swallow hard as he collapsed in front of the toilet. He grabbed the side with one hand; the other was up over his mouth and he shut his eyes tightly. His throat was screaming, but, at the time, Ed felt that he couldn't do anything about that.

"Relax," said Havoc, rubbing the boys back, "just calm down, there's nothing left for you to throw up."

Ed's other hand found the edge of the toilet as he leaned over, but found, that there really wasn't anything to come up anymore. He wanted to calm down. To stop. But he couldn't.

"I-it hurts, havoc," he cried, as his stomach twisted again, "h-h-hurts!"

"I know Ed, I know," he said, rubbing the boys back tenderly, " Just calm down, Ed. Take a breath."

Ed closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath, but it just turned into a violent retch and a series of wet coughs.

"not so deep, Ed." Coaxed Jean, "Just breathe naturally. Steady it."

But he couldn't no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't do it. He found himself wishing Roy was here or Riza . . .

Ed gripped the edges of the toilet hard and a few dry heaves threaded to completely cripple the poor boy. Finally, after about half hour, Ed finally managed to calm his stomach . . . but he couldn't calm himself. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve as warm tears suddenly made way to his eyes. . and he gave into them.

"Ed?" asked Jean. Ed's breath hitched.

"I'm okay," he lied, his voice scratchy, "I'm fine."

Jean didn't look convinced but didn't say anything else about it at the time. "Come on," he said instead, standing up and offering Ed a hand, "let's get you out of here." Ed nodded and allowed Jean to help him back down to the living room. At least he could somewhat walk on his own now.

Ed sat down on the couch a placed his head in his hands.

"you know," said Jean, "you're a lot like the boss."

Ed was curious, "What do you mean?"

"You both just act the same sometimes. I dunno. You just now, with you head in your hands. Completely a Roy-move. And I'm about 95.5 percent positive that once Roy got to that scene, he got so sick . . . he just can't handle seeing loved ones like that."

Ed pondered on this for a moment. Him? Like the bastared? . . . it was there he guessed, at times. Ed would have never thought of that. But there's no way they were so alike that Roy got sick too? I mean, Ed had an excuse, he was actually sick with the flu . . . so why would Roy? He was in a war wasn't he?

Ed's face grew sad. He was really wishing Roy was with him now . . . he missed his "dad" . . . did he really just think that? . . . yes. Roy had taken care of him and Ed, whether he knew it or not, really looked up to the man. He felt a stray tear slide down his cheek and quickly wiped it away, but it didn't go un noticed by Jean. The blonde man came and sat next to Ed, putting a kind hand on his shoulder. "it's gonna work out chief, you'll see."

Ed fought to hold back more tears. Just as he was about to answer Jean, they both heard the click of the front door. They listened intently for the clicking of the boots. When they were heard, Ed was off the couch before Jean even knew what was happening. Ed was moving so fast you would have never guess he had just gotten as sick as he had.

"Roy!" he shouted, his throat protesting harshly, but Ed didn't care at the time. The man was leaning up against the front door. When he heard Ed's voice he immediately snapped to attention. Before either of them knew what was happening, Roy had bent down and Ed had run straight into his arms, wrapping his own around his "dads" neck. Roy wrapped his arms tightly around the boy. He was the only thing that had felt real to him in the past few hours. He didn't realize how much he had missed the feeling of reality.

Ed felt like a tiny child, running up and hugging him like that. But right now, he didn't care. He needed comfort; he needed his father's touch. Ed sobbed helplessly into Roy's shoulder.

"T-tell me s-she's going to b-be alr-right!" sobbed Ed, feeling more and more helpless. He had never felt so helpless in him life.

Roy placed a hand on the back of Ed's sweat-drenched hair. "She's tough. You know our girl. She's strong. She will make it."

"good! . . . I-I can't l-lose her t-too!" shouted Ed, and began to cry harder. Roy kept Ed in his arms, but looked up to see Jean standing in the hallway with a sad look on his face. Normally he smiled a sappy father son/daughter moments . . . but now wasn't the time.

"did he get sick?" mouthed Roy to Havoc.

Havocs eyes grew wide as he nodded. "we were in the bathroom for at least forty-five minutes." Jean mouthed.

Roy sighed as he held the still crying boy in his arms. "It's okay," he said, rubbing small circles in Ed's back. "She's going to be fine."

Ed nodded but just couldn't stop crying for the life of him. He wrapped his arms tighter around Roy as if determined to never let go.

_He's still just a kid_, Jean Thought, _just a kid._

"Come on, Ed" said Roy, "Lets go the living room." Ed nodded, but didn't let go. Roy sighed and picked up the small boy. Jean couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I gotta get going boss," said Jean, "see ya."

"Bye," said Roy, "and thanks, Havoc."

"No problem" said the man as he shut the front door behind him.

Roy sat down on the couch with Ed still crying in his arms. "Hey," he said which got Ed's attention, "She going to be alright. I promise."

"How do you know?" asked Ed. Roy looked at him thoughtfully. He really was just a child.

"Because I've known Riza for a long time. And no damn car is going to get in her way. If guns can't, cars won't do a thing."

Ed smiled, "you're right. Nothings gonna bring her down!" he said, slipping off Roys lap and mashing himself between the couch arm and Roys side. Roy laughed.

"Yep . . . Nothings going to bring our girl down." Roy looked down at Ed as he laughed. At least he made the boy feel a bit better. Sighing, Roy leaned his head back and closed his began to find himself wondering how he just knew how to take care of Ed. How to talk to him. How to act to him. How to care for him. He had never taken care of kid before, and yet he just felt he knew what to do. What to say. Was this what it was like to be a father? It was a strange feeling, but he didn't push it away. He had always wondered what it was like to be even somewhat of a father, a caretaker, to someone. When he looked at Hughes and his daughter he had always wondered, "What's it like to feel needed by someone like that?" But when Ed turned to Roy and curled up near his side, his breathing finally slowing, Roy knew what it was like.

**Okay so that was long ha-ha, but I did enjoy writing it. More chapters on the way! Please comment!**


	5. A Fragile Thing Called Life

Roy lifted his head, rubbing his eyes in annoyance. He looked over to the kitchen. The phone was ringing insistently with its high pitched, annoying buzz. He grumbled in annoyance. What was to phone doing ringing at this…Riza! Within second, he was off the couch and charging towards the phone.

"Hey! What the-" came Ed's voice from the couch, but was immediately silence when he heard the buzzing of the phone. Glanced at Ed before picking up the phone. His head was poking over the other side of the couch, his golden eyes wide with worry. Roy picked up the phone with a shaky hand.

"Hello?"

The voice of a woman could be heard on the other end of the line. "_Hello, is Roy Mustang there at the moment?"_

"This is he." Said Roy, doing his best to not allow his voice to shake. "What can I do for you?"

"_I am a nurse at the Central Hospital; I'm calling on behalf of Riza Hawkeye's' condition." _

Roy felt his breath become caught in his throat. His heart was pounding in his chest, he was almost positive Ed could hear it from the living room. "What about her? How is she doing? Will she be alright?" The random questions seemed to pour out of his mouth. He felt Ed's gaze on him, but he did his best to ignore it.

He heard the nurse chuckle slightly. It sounded almost as if she was laughing at his concern. "_Sir, she is quite alright. The wounds she had were bleed pretty badly, it made it seem worse than it actually was. The worst is slight concussion, but she was not hit hard enough to have permanent damage and her memory seems to be in tact. She should be able to come home by the end of the day."_

Roy sighed with relief. Tears threatened to overcome him so he placed a hand over his face. He heard the faint sounds of padded footsteps and the opening and shutting of the front door. He looked up and Ed was no longer on the couch. Great.

"_Sir?"_

"I-I'm still here. When can I come and get her?" he asked, still looking for Ed.

"_Umm. I'd say around four, sir." _

Roy looked at the time. It was three forty-five. … Maybe the phone didn't ring so early after all.

"Okay, I'll come get her then." He said.

Roy bid the girl good-bye and walked straight to the front door. He opened it to find Ed, sitting on the porch. His back was turned to him, but he could tell he was upset. His head was in his hands and he was shaking. He hoped his fever hadn't gone back up. Roy sat down next to the boy, placing a hand on his back. He smelled vomit.

"Hey, Why'd you come outside?" he asked. He was surprised when his answer was a gasping sob coming from the small boy.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said, pulling the boy close to him. Ed turned around and grabbed hold of Roy's shirt. "What's going on?"

"I s-saw your f-face when y-you were on the p-phone," sobbed Ed, "…she's g-gone isn't s-she…"

Roy was slightly surprised, and then he remembered. He had put his head in his hands when he had found out that she was alright. It probably looked to Ed that he had just been told she was…

"Ed," said Roy, stroking the boys' hair, "She's alright."

Ed snapped his head up to look at the colonial directly in the eyes. "W-What?"

"She's alive, Ed. She's going to be alright. I'm going to pick her up later."

Ed was still staring at the raven haired man. Roy couldn't quite tell what was going through the fair- haired boys mind, his face was unreadable. He watched a single tear slip from his golden eye.

"R-really?"

Roy wiped the tear off the young boys' cheek. "Yes. Really." Ed's brow furrowed as more tears sprung from his eyes. Roy pulled him back towards him, holding the crying boy's head and rocking gently back and forth, bringing comfort to both of them. Roy placed his head on top of Ed's. "It's alright," he kept saying, trying to convince himself as well as the small boy, "It's alright. She's alright. It's going to be okay." Ed just nodded against him, tightening his grip on his superiors' shirt.

A few people passed by them on the street and drove by in cars. Each one either glanced over or slowed down to look at them. Some passed by with a smile; others seemed to have a look of concern, probably wondering what had happened to the poor child to make him so upset. The two were definitely a sight though. Especially considering who they were.

Anyone who knew the "Fullmetal Alchemist" knew that he never showed weakness, always trying to be the string one. .. And that he seemingly hated the Colonial. Which was why it was probably so strange to see them on the porch like this; him actually getting comfort by the person he "hated". But, they still looked on with a sad smile, as some people knew that the Flame Alchemist had a bigger heart than he was given credit for. It was just the way he was. But the two ignored the looks, both good and skeptical. Ed, even though he couldn't stop his tears, had never felt so safe before, or at least he couldn't remember a time when he had. He didn't care who saw him cry anymore. He was just a kid. He needed someone like Roy.

Someone to be there for him. Bring him water and care for him when he was feeling bad. Laugh and Joke with him when he was happy. Someone to comfort him when he was scared or sad. Be there when he was lonely. He needed that someone. He needed a father. He needed Roy.

Roy felt Ed shiver against him as an autumn breeze blew past the two of them. "Come on," he said softly, "Let's get you back inside. If you're out here much longer you may get worse."

Ed ignored that for a moment though…well more like completely blew it off. "When are you going to get her?" he asked, finally being able to gain control of his voice.

Roy looked at his watch. "About ...hm. I should be leaving now."

Ed's eyes grew wide. "I'm coming with you."

Roy was slightly surprised by the sudden change in attitude, even though it was understandable. "Ed, I think you should stay here," he placed a hand on his forehead, "You still have a fever."

Ed just shoved his hand away, taking hold of the older mans sleeve. "Please, let me come with you! I'll wait in the car! I won't go inside." He looked down at his feet. "I … just don't want to be by myself."

Roy looked thoughtful for a moment, before he let out a sigh and stood up. "Alright. Just go get a blanket from in the house."

Ed nodded and stood up to go inside, however, he stood up a little to fast, making him dizzy and a bit sick. He stumbled on the stairs and Roy caught him by the arm. "And a bowl," he added, noticing the poor boy's face, "just in case."

Ed nodded and went inside to retrieve the required items. When he came back out, Roy was already in the car warming it up. He walked up to the car and was about to open the door to the front seat, when he decided to open the back instead.

"You can sit up front if you want to, Ed," said Roy, "I was going to let Riza lay down in the back, unless you want to."

Ed, not wanting to be rolling around in the back of the car and risk getting sick, quickly shut the door and opened the one to the passenger seat, slipping quickly inside the car.

"…does Al know?" asked Ed, buckling his seatbelt.

"Huh?"

"Does Al know about Riza?"

Roy began to back the car out of the driveway. "No. no one but you, me and Jean right now. I want her to get to rest a bit before she's bombarded with people worrying."

"Makes sense." Said Ed, wrapping the blanket around himself.

The ride to the hospital was fairly easy. Ed did feel pretty sick at one point, and they had to pull over for a moment, but he had managed to keep his stomach under control and they rode the rest of the way pretty smoothly to the hospital. Once they pulled up, Roy quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of the car.

"I'll be right back." He told Ed.

Ed nodded and Roy shut the door and, from Ed's point of view, did this funny looking jog-run-walk thing up the walkway to the hospital. Ed chuckled and sat back in the seat snuggling further down into the blanket's fuzzy warmth.

He stared out the window at the large oak tree in the front of the hospital building. His mind seemed to relax for what felt like the first time in hours as he studied the different shapes and colors of the changing leaves and the rough looking trunk of the might tree. He examined the different spots where the sunlight seeped through the leaves, occasionally moving his head back and forth to see the light move as well, almost as if it were dancing. He became so wrapped up in the tree that he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a siren go off behind him. What ever peace of mind he had just found was gone.

An ambulance pulled up in front of Roy's car, its sirens ringing a sound that made Ed's heart beat quicken. Then the red lights and sound stopped suddenly as the car's power was cut off. Immediately the doors front and back, swung open and both men and women dressed in white jumped out of the vehicle. The ones in the front ran towards the back, while the ones who were already back there began lowering a ramp.

There was an occupied stretcher in the back and Ed could hear the screams of a man even from inside the car. Ed cringed. The people managed to get the ramp lowered and they immediately set to work on getting the stretcher out. However, as they were moving it, the stretcher gave a sudden jolt and then man on top of it gave a loud, blood curdling scream as if he were dying. Ed covered his ears. Had this man been in an accident too?

Chaos ensued as the four people, now with the stretcher off the ambulance, raced towards the hospital, some shouting orders, others agreeing and working to move the screaming man to get help. Unfortunately, they made the mistake of running past Roy's car.

Ed's face paled as he caught a glimpse of the man. It looked almost as if he had been ripped open and torn inside out. Blood stained the white fabric of the sheets and stretcher and gurgled up from both the mans core, mouth, and anywhere else it could find to escape. His middle looked hollow, as if everything had just been scooped out of him. The man screamed again, fighting against the leather straps that bound his waist, wrist, and ankles to the bed. He was immobilized, but his head wasn't. His head shot to the side, and for a brief second, as the stretcher was passing by, Ed caught a glimpse of the man's face. It was bloodied pretty badly; most of it coming from a fairly large would on his forehead. But what scared Ed the most wasn't the wounds or the blood. It was the man's eyes.

They were dilated and darting all over the place, twitching and spastic. Almost like a wild animal. But for that brief second, that one glimpse that Ed had caught of the man, the man had done the same with Ed. His feral eyes rested on Ed for a brief second, but that was just enough time. They started at him through the glass window with tiny, dilated eyes. Ed felt frozen, as if that one look had completely turned him to stone. After the man passed, Ed continued to stare at the stretcher as it raced up the walkway, and stop as Roy and Riza, who were just coming out, got out of the way, their faces looking just as surprised as his had been.

Ed turned away, diving down and grabbing the bowl just in time as his stomach rejected everything he had managed to keep down earlier in the car ride. Horrible, retching noises erupted from his throat, tearing it apart from the inside. After a minute, he managed to steady his breathing… but the man screamed again from the entrance of the hospital and images of what may have happened flooded Ed's mind. Ed gave a small burp before getting sick once more into the bowl. When he was done, he sat still and closed his eyes, attempting to calm himself, but he couldn't get the mans eyes out of his head.

Questions began racing through his mind. What happened to him? Will he be alright? Who was he? … Did he have a family? Thinking about it just made him want to get sick all over again. His grip on the bowl tightened as he heard the opening of the car door behind him. He heard the shuffling of boots and the squish sound the seat made in the back when you sat on it.

"Whoa whoa," he heard Roy's voice say. He heard the shutting of a door and the opening of another one, the one by him, but he still kept his eyes closed. He felt a gentle hand touch his back.

"Are you alright?" came Roy's' voice from beside him. It took Ed a minute to respond. He was afraid to open his mouth.

"Y-yeah." He answered simply. "Can we just go home?" He heard Roy chuckle beside him. What did he say? …oh. Well he did want to leave. He wanted to get as far away from here, as far away from the man, as possible. Try to forget.

"Of course." Said the raven haired man. He took the bowl from the small boy and put it on the ground. When Roy shut the door next to him, Ed was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was gentle and warm. He knew that touch. They owner didn't have to say anything. Gingerly, he reached up and laid his hand over hers. He felt a tear slip down his cheek.

"Welcome back." He said, doing his best to not allow his voice to crack. He felt the hand give his shoulder a gentle squeeze and that was enough. As Roy got it one side of the car, Ed got out of the other. The man sat, baffled, until he saw Ed open up the back seat door and crawl in next to Riza. He shut the door with a bang and, almost immediately, lunged sideways, latching hold of Riza's waist. He held on tightly. Roy was slightly surprised, but soon a smile broke out on the Colonel's face. Riza wrapped her arms tightly around Ed.

"It's good to be back." She said. Ed's grip on her tightened. He didn't want to hold tight enough to hurt her, her injury's, but he couldn't help it. He had come to realize something. Life is a fragile thing. It can be taken away just as fast as it could be given. Riza was almost taken away from him. Just as his brother. His parents were taken from him. But these people. These people made it better. They filled the hole that had been eating at his heart for so long. It could never be completely filled though. Only one person could accomplish that. But she was gone. But it didn't matter. He had Roy, and he still had Riza. And there was no way he was ever going to lose them. That was what the young blonde decided on the way home, holding his makeshift mother tight.

**Okay okay, it took a long time, I know. I'm sorry. I'll try to write sometimes this week so I can finish the story. For all of you, who have stuck with me though this story, thank you. Next chapter up soon.**


	6. Were Still Here

**I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED I JUST GOT UN MOTIVATED! But it's up now so please enjoy the final chapter of "a fathers touch" **

"Ready to go?" asked Roy, slipping on his coat.

Ed sighed. He still hadn't moved from the couch. "Yeah."

Roy looked at him sadly. Ed really didn't seem to want to leave. It had been three days since Riza had come home from the hospital. Ed had spent that time relaxing with Riza on the couch, resting most of the time and eating food when he could. All of the sleep had done him well, he recovered nicely within the time span and was now ready to go back home to his apartment and his brother, who was anxiously awaiting his return. But, Roy had noticed that when he spoke of him going home these past days, the boy would become sullen and quiet. Did he not want to go home?

Well, in truth, Roy really didn't want him to go either. Ed or Riza. He had almost gotten used to them being around. Waking up to Riza's smile, even if he had to walk all the way downstairs to see it, he had made her a decent bed out of the couch in the living room. It was the best he could do since she would accept his bedroom. She would be asleep, all snuggled up in blankets, with a small lump at her side. That lump usually turned out to be a slumbering little Elric boy. He would walk downstairs and look at the sweet sight for a moment, then her eyes would open and she would smile up at him. That's they way it had been the past few days… he was going to miss it.

"Come on Ed," he said, his voice heavy, "it's time to go."

Ed still didn't move from the couch. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to go. There had to be a way for him to stay. . . Then, suddenly his mind hatched an idea. But… He'd need more time.

"Can I at least stay for lunch?" asked Ed, turning around on the couch to face Roy. Roy looked surprised for a moment.

"Uh, yeah sure." He finally said. Riza, who had been sitting in the big chair of total comfyness, stood up.

"I'll make something." She said smiling, already walking to the kitchen. Roy chuckled and glanced at Ed.

"You okay?" he asked, noticing Ed had a blank look on his face and was taking deep breaths.

Ed's head snapped in the direction of where Roy's voice came from. "W-What? Oh, yeah, I'm alright." Ed closed his eyes and took a few more deep breaths. Roy placed a gentle hand on the boys shoulder.

"Ed. What's going on." He said his voice quiet. Ed didn't look at him. He just took another breath and placed a hand on his stomach. _Milk it Ed, milk it_. He thought. Roy had a worried look plastered to his slightly aged face.

"Nothing," replied Ed, for a second time, "I'm fine." Ed squeezed in a small, pathetic sounding cough after his comment. Which, obviously worked because Roy's face grew even more worried.

"Ed. Are you not feeling well again?" he asked.

Ed shook his head. "No, No. I'm fine."

Roy looked him over for a moment before placing a hand on his back and a hand on his chest, gently pushing the small boy down onto the couch.

"Ed. don't lie," he said, "I'm going to go see how Riza's doing. I'll be right back."

Ed sighed. "Alright." Ed watched him take a double glance back at him before disappearing into the kitchen.

Ed sighed again, lying on the pillow he had been on for the past days. He wasn't even sure how many days it had been. He lost track. It just became so natural to him. So normal. He didn't want to leave. And he would do anything to stay. He finally had a home. A family. A "mother". A "father". He could finally feel the hole mending. Mending as much as it can.

"Ed, come on in for lunch." Said Roy, his voice interrupting his thoughts. Ed sat up, making sure to do it slowly and wobble slightly. As he walked into the kitchen he gave a low moan. Catching Roy's worried glance at him, he did his best not to smile. But Riza however, he could not see. Her back was turned to him and she was stirring something nasty smelling on the stove.

Roy walked over to a chair, pulling it out away from the table. "Here Ed," he said, "You can sit here."

Ed nodded and sat down, sighing and placed his head on the table. _Wrapped around my finger_, he thought. After a few moments, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Ed, he heard Riza's voice say, "sit up and give this a try."

Ed began to get excited. Maybe it was her tea. Oh, he really hoped it was her tea. But, unfortunately, when he lifted his head he got a nose-full of the most rancid smell that had probably even passed his nostrils.

"Oh!" he said, his head almost immediately shooting away from the table, his hand coming up to pinch his nose closed. "What is that!"

Riza smiled. "It's tea dear."

"Is not," shot back Ed, "The last cup of tea you made… smelled better!"

Riza simply chuckled. "I know, this is a different tea. It should help with your stomach ache a bit more than the other."

Ed just kept eyeballing the putrid smelling liquid. He didn't even notice when Roy took a seat down next to him. "Go on and drink it, Ed." He said. Ed sighed. Tentatively he picked up the warm mug and brought it close to his lips. His eyes traveled over to the blonde adult standing in front on him by the stove, she simply nodded towards the cup.

Ed closed his eyes and lifted to bottom end of the mug, pouring just a little swallow of the ghastly liquid into his mouth. Immediately he wanted to spit it out as he felt his gag relax attempt to do it for him. He had to place a hand over his mouth to keep the tea from shooting all over the kitchen. It was the most vile, disgusting thing he had ever tasted Bland and tasted like a mix between spoiled milk and raw meat. He only knew this because the one time he had tried milk… his brother had given it to him a bit too late. It also had a thick strange, almost lumpy consistency to it. He couldn't swallow it. It would be no use seeing as it would just come back up.

"Now swallow Ed." Said Riza in a gentle voice. Ed shook his head. "If you don't want a relapse of the past few days you need to drink it Ed. And to drink you need to swallow." Added Roy.

Ed closed his eyes and swallowed, a few times, before the repulsive liquid finally went down. Now the question is: will it stay down? Ed felt his stomach churn in disagreement as the tea entered it slowly. Great. Now he did feel sick again.

Roy, apparently noticing the boys' sudden change in facial expression, glanced over at the woman by the stove.

"Maybe this isn't helping Riza. I don't think he needs to drink anymore."

"Nonsense," disagreed Riza, "my mother used to make this for us all the time when we had a stomach ache. Yes, it was nasty, but oddly enough, it did end up helping. Come on Ed, another big gulp. Just get it down."

She came over and sat down by the boy, who missed the slight sly glint in her eyes. Ed shook his head. "I-I can't."

Riza picked up the mug and brought it up to the boys face. "Come on Ed, you have to. I promise it will help."

Ed looked over at her for a moment. She was smiling her gentle, motherly smile. Her eyes sparkling softly… to him anyways. Ed sighed and took hold of the cup, but Riza didn't let go. Just like before.

"Alright Ed, come on." She said, and tilted the cup forward. Immediately, when the tea…or what was supposed to be tea, touched his lips he wanted to stop. But Riza had a firm grip on the cup, keeping it tilted to allow the gruesome drink to slip into Ed's poor mouth.

"Come on Ed, swallow or we're going to have a mess." Said Roy.

You may end up having a mess anyways thought Ed as he allowed the sickly tea to slip down his throat. After about thirty seconds, he was still drinking. He just couldn't get it down. It was like re swallowing something that had been chewed spit up and chewed again… just the thought of that added to the vileness of the drink and the queasiness of his stomach.

"There you go Ed. That's—"

But suddenly Ed began to struggle. That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to pop. In his attempt to get away from Riza, some of the drink that had been in his mouth had slipped to the back of his throat when he breathed in, causing him to choke and cough loudly. He placed a hand over his mouth.

"Ed, stop. Swallow and breath." Said Riza, placing a hand on his back. Ed took a moment to catch his breath. Well. He didn't have to pretend anymore. Now he felt completely sick to his stomach. Ed took another breath and braced his hands on his knees, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"I think this was a bad idea." Spoke Roy softly to Riza, who was rubbing Eds back. "Ed, are you alright?" he asked. Ed didn't answer. He was too afraid too. Suddenly his stomach gave an evil lurch and, before anyone could ask what was wrong, Ed stood up and ran to the closest basin to him. Ed braced his hands against the sides of the sink and put his head down over the shining silver. Wow. Such a nasty feeling. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Ed." A soft voice said. Eds' breath hitched as he tasted the foul tea a second time. When he was finished, someone handed him a glass of water. As he was drinking he heard Riza's voice in his ear.

"Not only did it help us when we were sick, but it proved that we were actually sick." Ed choked on his water.

"Ed." Roy stood up from his chair and went over to Ed. "Are you alright?"

"Of course not!" shouted Ed, louder than he had intended to, "That woman's trying to kill me!"

Riza stood up straight and leaned on the side of the counter. "Ed, what are you talking about." She said, exasperated.

Ed leaned against Roy, partly for effect but also partly for balance, still glaring at Riza. "She put something in that drink to make me sick!"

Roy raised an eye brow. "Oh?"

'Yeah!" rambled on Ed, "She put something in it to make me sick…er. Damn it."

Roy chuckled. "How did you know that would work?" he asked, looking at Riza. Ed jumped away from him. "YOU WERE IN ON IT TOO!"

"My mother used to give it to us when we complained of a stomach ache. If we were actually sick, it would make us feel better. If we weren't… well you saw what happens."

Roy looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "… How does it do that?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Concluded Riza. Ed rolled his eyes; his arms fell limp to his sides. He felt a gentle squeeze on his shoulder and heard Roy voice. "Alright Ed, the joke and lunch is over. Go get your jacket."

Ed didn't say anything. He simply walked out of the room, hesitating at the door before dragging himself over to the coat rack.

"Roy," said Riza, "I think there's something else wrong."

Roy averted his eyes from the doorway. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't see that?" she asked him, glancing over at the couch where Ed was getting his jacket. Then Roy saw a sight that made his heart sink. He didn't think he had seen Ed this depressed looking since he had met him in Risenbul. Maybe he didn't want to go just as much as Roy didn't want him to.

"Roy."

"I know." Said Roy, already walking into the living room. He walked over to the chair where the small boy was sitting. He looked down at him a moment. When Ed didn't look back Roy spoke up.

"Come on, Ed. Ready?"

Ed sighed before getting up out of the chair. "I guess..."

Riza followed to two of them out to the front door. "Well Ed, I'm glad to see you're better, come here." She said, extending her arms to the small boy. A small smile cracked on Ed's face before he scooted over into Riza's arms. Her hug was warm and reassuring as she gently stroked his hair. If he could just stay right here…

"Alright, you've got to get going," she said, "Don't want to keep Al any longer."

"Yeah…" replied Ed almost silently. Riza shot a worried glance at Roy, but was surprised with what she saw. Roy's eyes were almost as apathetic and sullen as Eds were. What was going on? It wasn't like they were saying goodbye forever. In fact, they were all probably going to see each other tomorrow in work. There was something else going on.

Ed crawled into the car and shut the door with a depressing thud. "Roy-" Began Riza, but Roy just pulled her into a hug, cutting her off…or making her forget what she was going to say.

"Don't worry," he said, "He'll be alright, and I'll make sure. I'll see you when I get back. Don't go anywhere." He pulled back just enough to connect his lips with hers for just a fraction of a second, a small taste before, with as much restraint as he could, pulled away and walked over to the other side of the car. There. Now she definitely wouldn't go anywhere, especially if she wanted more than a taste. He glanced back over at her. Her pleasantly shocked face was enough to reassure him of his previous thought.

"I'll be back!" he called, snapping her out of her trance. He winked and he watched her cheeks flush bright red. He chuckled and climbed into the drivers' seat of the car. Immediately the air became heavy and Roy could swear the sadness in the car was almost touchable. Doing his best to ignore it, he climbed in, buckled up, and started the engine. The sound seemed to startle Ed out of whatever trance he was in. The boy jumped slightly and blinked a few times before shifting around in his seat and looking back out the window.

He met eyes with Riza, who waved at him, smiling her sweet smile. Ed waved back as the car rolled out of the driveway. His eyes stared at hers until she was completely out of sight. Ed sighed and sank lower into the seat. This sucked.

The ride to Ed's apartments was a quiet one. Neither Ed nor Roy said anything. Partly because Roy wasn't quite sure what to say, but Ed didn't really care. He wasn't really in the mood to talk. Ed pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head. So the silence continued, stretching itself through the entire car ride. Finally they pulled up on the curb.

"Here we are." Said Roy with a sigh. Ed didn't move from the position he had been in nearly the entire car ride. Roy thought that maybe he had fallen asleep. The man placed a hand on Eds shoulder. "Ed? Were here."

His response was a small sniffle. "Ed?" he squeezed his shoulder gently. Still the boy didn't move.

"…Everything's going to change isn't it...?" Well, at least he got a response from the boy this time. Even if it didn't make much sense.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Roy. He saw Ed lift his head just enough to reveal one, thoughtful golden eye.

"… Never mind." Said the voice. His voice was so small. Ed unbuckled his seat belt and began to get out of the car.

"Thanks for everything." Said Ed, putting on his best smile, but Roy saw right through that.

"Ed," said Roy. The tone of his voice made Ed's mask melt, "You're always welcome back."

Ed took in a sharp breath. That was it. Ed lunged back in and grabbed Roy around the neck, pulling his "father" into a hard hug. Roy wrapped his arms around the boy.

"You have my number and you have Riza's. If at anytime you need us, all you have to do is call and we'll be here. And you know if you need a place to go to, you know where we are. And that goes for your brother as well. We may not be a real family, but we can sure act like one."

Ed nodded, "…thank you." That was the simplest way to sum it up. Roy would probably never find out how much Ed really looked to him. How much Ed really needed him there. Thank you was just a general way to say it. But Roy had no idea how much was behind that thank you.

"Alright," said Roy, "You may want to go upstairs before your brother starts worrying."

"Yeah." Said Ed, but he didn't pull away. Just a little bit longer. He felt so safe. So warm. So content in his touch. A fathers' touch. Roy smiled.

**And there you have it! Not sure if that was the best way to end it, but I'm pretty happy ****… even though I have absolutely no idea what that tea thing was… owell ha-ha. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through this entire story and stayed with it till the end. **


End file.
